Claws
by markovgirl
Summary: Marinette has a late-night visitor. Chat has his claws out. Two-part. M for language, smut.


'The City of Love!'

Marinette stared up at the sparkling, neon letters that shone out of the billboard above her. City of Love, huh? She snorted derisively and turned away from the sign, shoving her hands into the pockets of her duffle coat. Love was present, sure, but it wasn't necessarily a good thing. It must have been five years since her heart began yearning for Adrien. Five years of unwavering, wasted love toward a man who barely noticed her existence. This wasn't his fault, of course, Marinette had the tendency to mumble her words around him and more often than not, she would shy away and hide.

"Stupid," she murmured to herself.

The woman let out a sigh and drew a cigarette from the packet in one of her pockets, whilst she searched in the other for her lighter. Quickly, so as to avoid keeping her ungloved hand in the cold air for too long, she lit the end of the cigarette and took in a long drag. It had been a long day. Between her studies at ESMOD, her duties as Ladybug and her part-time job, she barely had time to breathe. Still, her most recent project was now complete, which meant she had a week off to 'celebrate'. Getting drunk and looking at pictures of Adrien on Facebook, she thought, not exactly what most would call a celebration. She let out a breath and watched as thick plumes of smoke slipped from between her lips. Her crush was still in Paris, now working for his Father's business. He hadn't been modelling recently, much to her disappointment, so it had been awhile since Marinette had last seen him. Though she still cared deeply for Adrien, she did not feel the same level of passion for him as she once had. Absence did not make the heart grow fonder. She had dated and slept with a couple of others, neither lasted very long nor held her interest. Perhaps it was time to give up on her dream of Adrien and move on. Easier said than done, she thought, inhaling deeply. With a sigh, she pushed Adrien's image from her mind - this had to stop. The wintry air filled her lungs alongside the smoke, stinging the back of her throat. Marinette knit her eyebrows together - the temperature had dropped drastically in the last few days. She hoped she had switched the heating on before she left this morning.

Shivering slightly, she flicked her cigarette into the nearest wastebin and picked up her pace, soon arriving outside her front door. Her hands were shaking as she searched through her satchel for her keys and by the time she finally reached her first floor apartment, she could feel the sting of the cold flushing her cheeks. The woman had recently moved out of her parents home into a cosy studio apartment closer to her school. It was a small, but comfortable place, with a kitchenette in one corner and a bathroom through a door on the other side of the room. Her bed was raised high off the floor, meaning a ladder was needed to reach it. Underneath the bed was a nook in which she had placed a desk, lamp and computer. The bed looked over the main living area, which contained a large, squishy arm-chair and matching loveseat, a coffee table, a cupboard filled with clothes and a mannequin, upon which sat her latest design. What she loved most was the amount of light the place got. As it was a corner apartment, there were two windows on each wall and a set of French doors which led to a small balcony.

Marinette locked the door behind her and set her bag on the kitchen table with a grin. The heating was on! Slowly, the girl began to shed her self-designed scarf, hat and coat. She was thankful that she did not have patrol tonight. Last week she had informed Chat that he would be working alone that evening, railing off some lame excuse, but assured him that she would assist if an akumatised victim showed up. As she changed into her pajamas, her thoughts lingered on her partner. Ladybug and Chat Noir had been protecting paris for over five years now and the duo were stronger and more popular than ever. A smile stretched across her lips as she pictured Chat's toothy smirk. Both of them had changed since reaching their twenties, both physically and emotionally. Chat's voice was deeper, though he still kept up his flirty, pun-filled quips. He was a taller, now over six feet high, and though the man was still slender, his muscles had more definition. His blonde hair remained in the same messy style it had always been and his eyes still shone the same vivid shade of green. Marinette smiled to herself as she finished pulling on a thick jumper and crossed the room toward the kitchen. Chat had been the one constant throughout her life, her best friend, the only person she wholeheartedly trusted and relied on. Sometimes she wished they could shed their masks so that she could see his true face and know him completely. Chat knew both Ladybug and Marinette - separately, of course, so she often pondered who lay beneath his Miraculous. She bit her bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth. Chat still visited her civilian self, even after she moved out of her parents home. His company was never intrusive, in fact, she felt just as comfortable with him as Marinette as she did as Ladybug. He, unsurprisingly, was as foul-mouthed and flirty to both and often teased her while they were alone in her studio. Though she would never admit it to him, she found her eyes wandering his body a lot these days. Age suited him and there was something about that tight leather catsuit that sent her hormones raging. She scoffed and shook the thought from her head. What a ridiculous thing to think - Chat Noir, really? He had been getting progressively more provocative with his flirtations, perhaps her newfound attraction to him was a result of that. If Adrien had never been in the picture, perhaps she would thought about Chat differently. She grabbed a glass from her cupboard and reached into her bag to retrieve the glass of wine she bought earlier that evening.

What would sex with Chat be like, she wondered, unscrewing the cap from the wine. There was no harm in thinking about it, surely? Her eyes focused on the deep red liquid as it filled the glass, unconsciously licking her lips. He would probably be very keen to please, very attentive. She could imagine him between her thighs, sharp tongue flicking against her, her hands clutching his wild blonde hair. The mischievous, smutty glint in his eyes made her believe that he would be rough, or rather that is what she hoped. Marinette placed the bottle back on the counter and made her way over to the nook. She sat and switched on her computer, gulping down large sips as her mind played out a number of scenarios. Absent-mindedly, her free hand wandered up her clothed thigh, slowly running over her centre as her thoughts ran wild.

 _He'd have that same smirk, the entire time. He would speak hushed filth into her ear as he dug his claws into her thighs and dragged them down her skin hard enough to break through. His wicked mouth would barely leave hers to allow her time to breath, sending her into a state of dizziness._

Her hand dipped below her waistband and skimmed over her clitoris.

"Chat," she hissed, closing her eyes.

 _His movements would be smooth, with a hint of desperation and roughness that would leave her mouth hanging open and her toes curling into the sheets. She would sink her fingernails into his back, groaning as his sweat would drip onto her body. His voice would come out in pants, groans, hisses-_

"Chat," she repeated softly, hips bucking as she rolled her finger over her centre with added pressure.

"Mmhm?"

Marinette nearly jumped out of skin when that familiar, coy voice came from behind her. She bolted upright and span around, nearly tripping over her chair as she moved out of the nook and into the living space. Her eyes grew wide when she caught sight of Chat Noir lounging on the chair, his legs hanging over one of the arms. He was grinning widely, teeth bared for her to see as his eyes raked over her body greedily. The woman was panting from the sudden panic and she raised a hand to her collarbone to try and calm her erratic heart.

"Stupid cat!" she snapped, running her other hand through her hair. Her face flushed - had he seen her? Had he heard her? "What the hell are you doing here?"

Chat raised a brow. "You said my name, so I thought you must need me."

"I-" Marinette began. She was cut off when he stood and strode smoothly toward her. Her cheeks burned with heat when he halted just in front of her, leaning down so that he could look her directly in the eye.

"It looks like I was right," he said, smile pulling up to one side.

"About what?" she asked, voice cracking slightly. She swallowed thickly, trying not to lock eyes with him, which was much more difficult considering his close proximity.

Chat chuckled under his breath and tilted his head to one side. "You needing me."

She spluttered, heart pounding quickly once again. "I don't need you, stupid cat!"

"Oh, well maybe not need then," he answered. He reached out and gripped her right hip with his hand, digging his claws in ever so slightly. "Perhaps _want_ is a more appropriate word."

Marinette froze, trying to restrain herself from grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss. The way he was looking at her was making her legs weak, but she was determined to save face. This was her partner, for goodness sake! Thinking about him was one thing, but to actually have him here in the flesh, looking at her with such lust- no, she couldn't! What about Adrien?

"I don't know what you're talking about," she insisted, clenching her fist at her side.

"Oh really?" he replied, standing back up straight. He dug his claws into her hip a little tighter, enough to cause her to gasp. He smirked when he noticed her eyes glaze momentarily and pulled her closer so that she was flush against his front. "So you weren't touching yourself and moaning my name, then?"

Marinette placed a hand against his chest to stable herself and tried half-heartedly to push him back. "I didn't - I don't, I mean, I'm not-"

Chat leaned forward and placed his mouth next to her ear. She shivered when his warm breath hit her skin. "How 'bout I touch you instead?"

"I-I mean, I-"

He leaned back and peered down at her, a softer expression on his face. "You can say no, tell me to get out, whatever you decide I will do without judgement and fuss. The decision is yours, Princess ."

Marinette looked up at him, hyper aware of close his lips were to her own. His proximity was making her head spin. This couldn't happen, it shouldn't - should it? Chat was her partner! If they continued, she was certain she wouldn't be able to keep up her act as Ladybug. Should she even bother to keep her identity hidden anymore? She trusted Chat completely, but there was always the risk that others might find out, especially with Hawkmoth still at large. But maybe - maybe Chat would help rid her mind of Adrien. His thumb gently stroked her waist, sending a shiver up her spine. The part of her mind telling her to fuck him got a little louder. She took in a deep breath and pushed harder against his chest, forcing him to release her hip and take a step back. Chat looked down at her, grin still in place, though she did notice a little disappointment in his eyes.

"I-" she began, gulping. "I, uh-"

"As I said, there's no pressure-"

"I would like-," she finished, flushing. Chat blinked and stood still for a moment as she continued. "B-but I think you should know something first."

"Yes, Princess?" he asked, eyes shining brightly. He looked ready to pounce on her, as if she were prey.

"I don't want anything more than, uh, sorry this is complicated to say," she mumbled, chewing her bottom lip nervously. "There's someone else and- I'm not in the place for anything complicated. I'm trying to forget about this person and-"

Chat placed a finger to her lips. "I understand."

Marinette smiled, relieved. Perhaps this would be okay. Perhaps Chat would help her forget Adrien, if only for the night. She would just have to keep her cool when they were next on patrol - but surely that would be easy? The woman twisted her fingers together in front of her.

"So, uh," she trailed off, somewhat embarrassed. "How, um - I mean, what do you want to do?"

Slowly, Chat moved back toward her, flexing his clawed fingers at his side. Marinette started to move away from him, a little unnerved by his excited grin. She felt her back hit the wall and her heart began to race.

"What do _I_ want to do?" he repeated, coolly. He reached out and placed one hand beside her head, leaning in close to her face. The other hand settled back on her hip and began to slide upward, beneath her jumper. Marinette let out a strangled cry when the cold material of his glove clamped over her breast and his claws scratched her skin. Her hips rolled against him as she pushed her chest harder into his hand. Chat raised a brow and licked his bottom lip. "I'm not sure you would like what I want to do to you."

"And what would that be?" she asked, trying to keep her breathing even as his thumb flicked over her nipple.

Chat hummed gently as he pressed himself flush against her body, moving his knee between her legs so that his thigh ground into her centre. He nipped at her neck with his sharp canines and chuckled when he heard her groan softly.

"Let's just say I don't always play gentle," he murmured, kissing a thick vein on her throat. "I wouldn't want to hurt you, Princess."

Marinette smiled to herself - she had been right about his sexual inclinations after all. Confidence surged through her - there was no concrete reason this shouldn't happen. The voice telling her to be reasonable was silenced by the other telling her to rip his clothes off. She reached up and placed her hand over his, though on the outside of her jumper. Slowly, she pressed down on his fingers, causing his claws to dig into the soft skin of her breast. Marinette grunted in pain but an aroused flush spread over her cheeks and soon she began to pant. Chat watched her, eyes wide with surprise.

"Don't make assumptions, kitty. I'm tougher than I look," she groaned. Unable to hold back any longer, she pulled his collar toward her with her free hand and crashed her lips against his. Chat growled under his breath and kissed her back. His hands moved, one wound around her waist and settled at the small of her back whilst the other snuck across her collarbone and his fingers gripped her throat firmly. He moved his knee up and smirked into the kiss when he heard her moan at the new pressure.

"We'll see," he said, pulling back. He eyed her for a moment. "You can tell me to stop whenever and I will. I wouldn't want to push you past any boundaries."

Marinette nodded and stiffened as his hand gripped her leg. His mouth had descended again, this time to the juncture of her shoulder and neck. However, instead of a soft kiss as before, he bit down and his strange, sharp canines broke through her skin. A rush of adrenaline hit and she arched into him. It was a strange sensation, slightly painful but not wholly unpleasant. The man licked and sucked the puncture marks he had created, moaning gruffly at the taste of her blood on his tongue. Marinette closed her eyes and relaxed into the oddly pleasant sensations his kisses were causing her.

Chat's hand crept up further and stroked the thin cloth that covered her centre. Marinette gasped and her back arched into him. He smirked and planted his lips back on hers. The blonde thrust his tongue into her mouth and she let out a surprised squeak. Chat's hand gripped her cunt tightly for a moment, then he released her and his fingers slipped below her waistband and over the fabric of her underwear. She lost herself in her imagination and the haze of arousal for a moment, until she felt him pull her away from the wall.

"Your moans are delicious, Princess," he said as he span her around. Marinette yelped as he swung his foot behind her, causing her to trip. Before she hit the ground, he caught her and lowered her gently onto the floor. He laughed lightly and knelt between her thighs, placing his hands on either side of her head. "Be as loud as you like, it turns me on."

"Stupid cat," she chided. He scoffed then crawled off her and moved away to rest his back against the wall she had just been pinned to. Marinette sat up to face him, confused. He gave her a mischievous wink, causing her to blush.

"Touch yourself," he ordered, watching her carefully.

She gawped at him momentarily. "What?"

He chuckled darkly under his breath. "I want you to pleasure yourself in front of me. I won't touch you again until you make yourself come."

Marinette stared at him incredulously. Did he really expect her to do that in front of him? She bit her lip again, unsure of how to proceed.

"Come now, Princess," Chat said, softly. "What's stopping you? You seemed happy enough when you thought I wasn't watching."

"I just - it's embarrassing," she replied, scowling.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I like your body and the sounds you make when you find pleasure in it. Plus I told you to do it, so do it."

Marinette flushed. She closed her eyes and drew in a breath, calming her pounding heart. Eventually, she opened her eyes and glared at the man in front of her.

"Um, how should I-?" she stammered.

Chat chuckled and tilted his head against his hand. "Just do what you do when you're alone. Pretend I'm not here."

That was certainly something easier said than done. As she laid down on the thick rug that covered the floor and moved her hands beneath her pajama bottoms, she could almost feel his eyes following her movement. Marinette closed her eyes and tried to imagine that she was alone in her room, in her bed. Slowly, she moved her hands over her body, one roaming over a clothed breast and the other skimming over her hips.

 _This was a scene she masturbated to often. Adrien, sitting in her room, the day they trained for the gaming tournament. She imagined herself with less self control, approaching him and kissing the curious look off his face. At first, he would be a little shocked, she would be able to tell by the way his green eyes opened wide. But then, they would close and he would sink his hands into her hair and moan her name against her lips-_

She dipped her finger into her core and trailed the wetness up to her clit. She circled the small nub gently, letting out a breathy sigh as sparks of pleasure began to shoot through her body. Chat's gaze was still a heavy weight on her, even with her eyes closed. She could hear his breathing getting more laboured.

" _You're all mine, Mari," he would say, hands shaking with excitement as he unbuttoned her shirt. "Please be mine."_

" _I'm yours."_

" _All mine, my Lady."_

Her hips jerked upward as she moved her fingers over her clit more firmly. With her other hand, she traced the skin of her neck, fingers pressing onto the puncture wounds he had caused. Chat let out a low moan. Marinette was too lost in her pleasure to have noticed the way his hand ran over the bulge in his suit. Another voice started to murmur softly in her mind. A voice from another fantasy, one she often pushed from her mind.

 _This was not like him at all, these were not kind, sweet Adrien's words. They were Chat's. Still, the filthy sentences he spoke made her heart race._

" _I've wanted to fuck that little mouth of yours for quite some time," he said, pressing his cheek to hers. "Just give into me, Princess, say yes and I will make you scream in ecstasy until your voice gives out."_

 _The girl was confused. Her body was crying out for all the dirty things he whispered to her, but her mind was uncertain. This wasn't Adrian, this wasn't who she wanted, was it? If so, then why was she reacting this way?_

" _Come for me, my Lady."_

"Stop."

His deep voice brought her out of her thoughts. Marinette continued her actions, albeit slower than before, unwillingly to let go of the pleasure she had managed to build herself. Chat growled and pushed himself up so he was towering over her, soon wrenching apart her thighs so he could move between them. He pushed her hand away from her core with a groan.

"I said - stop," he chided. Marinette opened her eyes to see his face flushed with red and a slight sheen of sweat clinging to his neck. It was amusing to see how desperate he looked.

"I-" she began.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked. For someone as predictably rough as Chat, he took his time sliding her underwear down her legs. The warmth of bare flesh surprised her and she realised he must have removed his gloves. She shivered when his fingers trailed up her thighs and stroked the outer lips of her cunt. "Tell me."

Marinette gasped as he spread her and he began to slide her clit between two of his fingers. He chuckled and pressed his lips back against hers, not giving her the chance to answer. The woman took in a deep breath when Chat's mouth gave her a chance. It was getting impossible to silence her voice, not with the way his touches were affecting her. Chat smirked, pleased that her face was starting to flush. He released her from the kiss and whispered darkly in her ear.

"My my, you are so wet already," he rolled his finger over her clit directly and watched her happily as she arched into him. "Say my name when you come, Princess."

She let out a gasp when he pushed two fingers inside of her and began to thrust them gently. It felt different, he was curling his fingers when they hit the deepest point and the sensation was incredible. Chat chuckled and shifted his body so he was kneeling between her legs. Her eyes flew open when she felt his tongue flick firmly against her clit.

"Ah!" she moaned, her body twitching as he started to simultaneously thrust his fingers and suck her clit into his mouth. His reached around her thigh with his spare arm and pressed down on her stomach, holding her in place as she writhed under him. Mistakenly, she glanced down at him only to find his green eyes staring back. The intensity of his gaze was oddly attractive and she berated herself for thinking so. As the pleasure grew stronger, she laid her head back and shut her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in it. Unconsciously, her hands moved to Chat's head and she dug her fingers into his soft hair, scratching her nails across his scalp. The man groaned into her skin as she pulled at his locks, enjoying the feeling, and rolled his tongue harder over her.

"A-ah, fuck!" she cried, gripping Chat's hair roughly. Her legs shook and he felt her walls clench around his fingers. With the image of him in her mind, she couldn't stop Chat's name softly slipping from her lips as she came. Marinette felt Chat's body move back over her torso and opened her eyes to see him leering over her. He leaned down and kissed her throat.

"Such purrfect noises you make," he smirked against the skin of her neck and bit it gently. "Say thank you."

"Stupid cat," she breathed, laying a hand over her perspiring forehead.

Chat frowned and leaned back. "You keep saying that. Do you think I'm a fool?"

Before Marinette had the chance to respond, he flipped her, so she was lying on her front. His fingers pushed into her again, using them as leverage to pull her hips up. She now rested on her knees and begins to raise herself to her elbows, only to have Chat push her chest back to the floor. She turned her head to one side, eyes wide with panic. His expression was so different, the way his eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted into a harsh smile made him seem almost like another person. His hand remained firmly on her back, not allowing her room to move.

"Head down," he ordered, with a sneer.

"I-"

She was interrupted by the his voice, low and dangerous, next to her ear. "Do as I say, Princess, and I promise you'll be begging for more."

One hand stayed inside of Marinette, while the other worked his suit zipper. He could barely wait, he needed to take her, he needed to ride this high for as possible. The man was surprised with himself for being so forward with her. It had been a normal evening for Adrien, though rather boring without Ladybug around to tease, so he was looking for amusement. He often visited Marinette as his alter-ego, he liked to see how his former classmate was getting on and, to be perfectly honest, he had rather taken a liking to her. She was witty, intelligent, not to mention she was easy on the eyes. Though his heart was still aflame for Ladybug, he couldn't deny his attraction to Marinette - hence why he kept coming back. When he landed on her balcony and heard her quiet moans and the soft gasps escaping her lips, he had to restrain himself from entering immediately. As he peered through the window pane, he could see the back of her head, but little else. Adrien felt a little guilty for spying on his friend in such a manner - right up until the moment she moaned his alter-ego's name. Loudly. The noise sent his heart racing and excited him to the point that he could not longer rationalise remaining hidden. From that moment, he had only grown more excited. He did not wish to push her boundaries, but part of him wanted to be rough with her, to fuck her into the floor until she cried out his name over and over. Adrien would never have had the courage to reveal his darker desires to her without the mask. As Chat, however-

He watched as he pushed his hard length into her, groaning as the tight warmth surrounds him. The smell of the blood still fresh on her shoulder made him harder still. He leaned over her body and bit into the back of her throat, causing another set of puncture marks on her skin. The girl beneath him moaned as he roughly entered her, her face rubbing against the floor with each stroke. Chat grinned. He laced his hand through her hair and pulled her onto her knees, so her back arched into his chest. Her eyes shut, but her mouth opened when his hand circled her clit and he continued to thrust into her.

"Fuck, you feel fantastic."

"Harder," she croaked out, in between groans. Chat shoved into her particularly hard and her eyes popped open. He was as rough as she had dreamed and she could feel pleasure mounting as he pounded into her.

"Tell me how much you want me," he purred, demandingly. He removed himself from within her and turned her onto her back, quickly re-entering her as soon as she was in position. Marinette blinked up at him blearily, her hands moving to clutch his forearms as he leaned over her and captured her lips in a frustrated kiss. The sensations started to become overwhelming and she could taste her cum on his tongue as it explored her mouth. She briefly thought of Adrien, but Chat was too close. The victorious glint in his eyes was all she could see. All she could hear was the sound of sweat-ridden flesh slapping together and his animalistic moans. He invaded her senses so completely it seemed he wanted to make sure that even when she closed her eyes, _he_ was all she could see. He pinched her clit and drove into her with such force that she clenched around him and her body began to shudder with pleasure. Her hands gripped his upper arms, as if holding on for dear life.

"F-fuck, Chat," she panted, quietly.

With a satisfied smirk, Chat let her exhausted body fall back and he removed his mouth from hers. He grunted a final time and came inside of her, fingers digging into her hips.

He fell beside her, on his back, panting from the exertion. Slowly, he turned his head to the side, observing Marinette silently. She was breathing heavily, eyes focused on the ceiling. The man chuckled and placed his hands behind his head. The night had been fun so far - yes, he was glad he had come to her apartment tonight. The couple lay beside one another for a while, regaining their breath.

A loud ringing noise sounded. Chat let out an exasperated sigh and started to scramble to his feet, pulling his suit back up his body. "Oh for fuck's sake, not now-"

Marinette's eyes widened as a flash of green light filled the room, temporarily blinding her. His time as his alter-ego was up, his kwami must be out of power. She couldn't let on that she knew this information for the sake of her own position. And therefore, surely it wouldn't be fair to look at his real face? No, she shouldn't, but-

"Chat? What's going on?"

Adrien swallowed thickly as his transformation ended. His trousers, the same formal style he needed to wear to work, reappeared on his legs, but his white dress shirt was still unbuttoned and fluttered around his chest. He clamped his hands down over Marinette's eyes and sat perfectly still, straddling her hips, breathing rapidly from the sudden panic.

"Chat?" she spluttered, placing her hands over his.

"Marinette, please, let me explain-" he began, trying to catch his breath. "I need you to keep your eyes shut, okay? I cannot let anyone know my identity. For your sake as well as my own."

The woman nodded and he felt her screw her eyes shut beneath his hands. "I promise. I respect your need for anonymity, Chat."

Adrien sighed and dropped his hands, so that they settled on either side of her head. He scraped a hand through his hair, trying to stop it from falling into his eyes. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he thought. Quickly, he moved off Marinette and flopped down in the armchair behind him. Slowly, he ran his hands over his cheeks, then looked back at her. She was oddly quiet and her expression was strange, almost as if she were frightened.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, weakly. The temptation to open her eyes was almost overwhelming. She started to feel around the floor for her pajama bottoms, feeling rather exposed. "Could you pass me the eyemask on the ladder leading up to my bed? It will be easier than keeping my eyes screwed shut.

"Yeah sure," Adrien replied, jumping to his feet. He moved across the room and unhooked her silk sleeping mask from the ladder. Marinette was still redressing, so he politely looked away and stood behind her. "Shall I put it on?"

"If you like," she answered, standing as she pulled up her pajamas. Adrien slipped the mask over her eyes.

"All done, Princess," he said, nervously. Without his mask, he felt less confident. He moved in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder. They stood in silence for a moment, both uncertain of what to say. Finally, Adrien spoke, a tinge of nervousness in his voice. "I should probably go."

"It's late," she commented. "Will you be okay getting home?"

He glanced at the clock on her wall and frowned. It was much later than he expected. He couldn't easily change back into Chat Noir, nor did he have his wallet with him. "Uh, yeah. I should-"

"You don't have to," she interjected. Adrien felt his cheeks flush. "I-I mean, you can stay here if you need to."

"I wouldn't want to intrude, Princess," he replied, brows knitting together. It wouldn't be wise to stay, he thought. The muscles in his body protested and exhaustion started to seep in as he looked around the cost apartment.

Marinette smiled in his general direction, blinded by the sleep mask. She enjoyed the warmth of his hand on her shoulder and ached to remove the blindfold. "At this point, I don't think you would be intruding."

Adrien laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, thank you. I will be sure to take my leave before you wake, so as not to disturb you."

"I would offer you some spare clothes to wear but I'm afraid they wouldn't fit you," she said, smiling beneath the blindfold.

"Not to worry," he chuckled, smoothing his hand down her arm. Marinette seemed to stiffen as he held her hand gently. He raised her knuckles to his lips and kissed them gently. Adrien peered up at her as he lowered her hand and was surprised by the dark blush over her cheeks. Surely she wasn't embarrassed by such a simple gesture after they have just slept together?

"Could you go hide in the bathroom momentarily? I need to put some things away and turn off the lights before I get into bed."

"Of course," Adrien replied, releasing her hand. "I assume it is the blue door?"

"Correct," she nodded, folding her arms across her midriff. She heard footsteps crossing the distance to the bathroom, then a door shutting quietly.

"I'm in!" his muffled voice called out.

Marinette sighed and tugged the eyemask down so that it settled around her neck. Finally alone, she ran her hands through her hair and scrunched her eyes shut. To let out the tension she had been holding in, she opened her mouth and mouthed 'oh my fucking God!' silently. What the hell was she thinking - first, she had fucked him and now he was staying the night? Both of them had been her choice too! Frantically, she opened her eyes and began to pack away the mess of papers she had left lying around the apartment. After stopping to fill up her water bottle, she noticed a suit jacket laying over the back of the armchair. Quirking her head to one side, she approached it and ran her fingers tentatively over the fabric. It felt expensive. It certainly wasn't hers, so - it must be Chat's. Marinette raised a brow and flipped the lapel open so that she could see the lining. It was a rather pretty plum silk, tailored marvellously to fit its wearer.

There, embroidered on the top of the inside pocket, was the name _Adrien Agreste._

Marinette dropped her water bottle and took a step back, placing a hand over her mouth. There was no way, she thought, absolutely no way. Just the sight of that name made years of confused memories finally click into place. Adrien and Chat were never in the same place at once, his adoration of Ladybug, the strange bruises often adorning his body at school - Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. She repeated that sentence over and over in her mind until it became fact. How could she have been so dim - thinking back it seemed so obvious!

She just fucked Adrien. Marinette felt her heart go into overdrive.

"Oh shit," she hissed to herself. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shi-"

"You okay out there Princess?" came the airy voice from the bathroom.

Marinette ducked to pick up her water bottle and scrambled up the small ladder to her bed, flicking the main light switch on the way. She grabbed the eyemask from around her neck and pulled it back into place. This was all too much to process for one evening, far too much - she couldn't confront him now, she needed time to think!

"Y-yeah, all done. I've got the mask on, you can come out now," she called, pulling her duvet up around her chest. This was bad, this was very bad. How on Earth was she meant to sleep with Adrien in the room?

"You look adorable," his soft voice purred from beside her head. Marinette jumped in surprise. He had crept up the ladder quietly and was now stood watch her from the top rungs. "Move over."

"What?" she exclaimed, sitting up. Before she could protest further, she felt the weight of the mattress dip beside her. Warm arms wrapped around her waist and pressed her back into the bed. Marinette felt her stomach twist - she felt so nervous she wanted to be sick. "C-Chat?"

"You don't mind if I sleep next to you, do you?" he purred in her ear. She bit her lip. If anything the lack of vision made the experience even more intense. "I can always take the sofa."

"I-I-"

The hand on her stomach slipped under her shirt and his bare fingers began to stroke her waist. "I promise to be good."

"As if," she gasped, shivering as his supple fingers smoothed under her breast.

The man chuckled and his hand stilled. His embrace softened from sensual to comforting and Marinette began to relax, enjoying the close heat of his skin. From what she could feel, he was only wearing his boxers. The thought made her mind go wild. Adrien was half naked in her bed, oh God, oh God.

"Goodnight Marinette," he whispered, kissing the side of her cheek delicately.

As he snuggled into her side, head coming to rest on her chest and his arm hugging her stomach, exhaustion finally caught up with her. Slowly, her eyes closed and her head rolled to the side, nose resting in his hair.

"G'night Chat," she murmured.


End file.
